Episode 2
"Kelsey Gets A Makeover", known in Japan as "Burn Up! It's Hot-Blooded Cure Sunny!!" (燃えろ！熱血キュアサニーやで！！''Moero! Nekketsu Kyua Sanī ya de!!)http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC02, is the second episode of season 1 of ''Glitter Force and is the second episode of the show overall. Summary "As Candy and Emily try to figure out a way to recruit the rest of the Glitter Force, Kelsey enlists Emily to help her become the next volleyball MVP."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events * The powers of the Glitter Charms are revealed. * Emily attempts to recruit Kelsey and Lily into the team. * Kelsey finds out who Candy is. * Kelsey transforms into Glitter Sunny for the first time. * Glitter Sunny uses Sparkle Fire for the first time. Synopsis After her transformation into Glitter Lucky, Emily is now an official member of the Glitter Force. At home, Emily and Candy are practicing the greeting from Jubiland. That's when Candy's stomach growls. Candy teaches Emily how to use the strawberry Glitter Charm they got last episode, and Emily does so, summoning a strawberry. Candy tells her that there are a total of five members of the Glitter Force, causing Emily to fall backwards and hit her head from excitement. The search for the other team members begins. During gym class, Emily decides someone kind-hearted like Lily or energetic like Kelsey would be perfect Glitter Force members. But when she tries to recruit them, the girls are confused and don't understand. Candy, who is hiding behind a bush, hears this and throws herself at Emily, causing the two to tumble further away. Candy warns Emily that she can't just expose the Glitter Force like that. A little bit later, Kelsey finds Emily and turns down the offer, stating that she is busy with the volleyball club. Later, when Emily goes to watch and support Kelsey during her volleyball practice trials, Kelsey seems to not be doing her best. Two girls beside Emily doubt if Kelsey really is the volleyball ace she claims to be, and Emily, looking back at Kelsey, sees that she looks frustrated. After school, Emily sees Kelsey working hard practicing volleyball underneath a bridge. She thinks that Kelsey is crying and goes to check on her, but Kelsey tells Emily that she's sweating, not crying. Emily offers her support and she begins to help Kelsey with her training. The next day, Emily goes to cheer Kelsey on at the volleyball practice trials. Just as Kelsey delivers powerful attacks at the opposing team, Ulric appears to collect Bad Energy and causes everyone to fall into despair. Emily transforms into Glitter Lucky and Ulric creates a giant volleyball Buffoon to go after her. Lucky aims her Sparkle Storm at the Buffoon, but she misses and collapses from exhaustion. Just when the Buffoon is about to attack Lucky, Kelsey wakes up. Realizing that Lucky is actually Emily, Kelsey risks herself by climbing onto the Buffoon to help her friend, and thus gains her Glitter Pact and transforms into Glitter Sunny for the first time. With her super-strength and desire to help, Sunny easily defeats the Buffoon by using Sparkle Fire, saving a rose Glitter Charm. When Ulric takes off and things return to normal, a strong friendship starts to form between Emily and Kelsey, and Emily expresses how happy she is that Kelsey can be part of the Glitter Force with her. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny Pixies * Candy Villains * Ulric * Buffoon Minor Characters * Lily * April * Chloe Trivia * Kelsey mistakenly calls the Glitter Force the "Flatter Force" when rejecting Emily's offer. In the Japanese version, Akane calls Pretty Cure "kiripura" rather than "purikyua", as they are usually called for short. * In the Japanese version, bowing is not a greeting custom in the world Candy comes from. This is because bowing is a greeting custom in Japan. Saban most likely changed this because Americans don't often bow to each other. * Jasmine, Kelsey's rival in volleyball, is named Yuka in the Japanese version. * Sparkle Fire is erroneously called Fire Spike. This error doesn't happen again for the rest of the series. ** All international dubs of ''Glitter Force call Sparkle Fire a different name than usual in this episode. Gallery :Main Page: Episode 2/Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Glitter Force (series)